Call of the Cheetah, Cry of the Tiger (OC's needed)
by MixFlight
Summary: Tigerkit and Cheetahkit are born half clan and are hated in their clan and are in the lowest rank. Tigerkit is fed up with this mistreatment and leaves his birth-clan for his father's clan. Cheetahkit, being left with her mother, finally finds something out, the truth. Both have their paths laid out. Will they lead or lose? (OC's needed!)
1. Chapter 1

LeopardFang cried out in pain as she lay on her side in the Nursery. CloudCry came in with herbs in his jaws and his apprentice, Juniperpaw, was carrying 2 sticks. Juniperpaw lay one stick down and nudged the other to LeopardFang.

"Put this in your mouth and bite down when it hurts." Juniperpaw mewed and LeopardFang nodded. CloudCry gave her some borage and looked at Juniperpaw. "Eat these Leopardfang. Juniperpaw, knead her belly and comfort her." CloudCry mewed and Juniperpaw nodded. LeopardFang ate the leaves then another howl of pain.

"First kit!" Juniperpaw mewed. "LeopardFang, on three, push." CloudCry mewed and LeopardFang nodded in pain. Juniperpaw kneaded her belly and whispered words of comfort to the queen. "One... two... three!" CloudCry yowled.

"Congratulations LeopardFang, you are a mother of 2 kits. A she and a tom." CloudCry mewed. LeopardFang nodded a thank you and looked at her kits. She heard CloudCry and Juniperpaw leave, but she didn't look up. She looked at the tom, the first born.

"You look like a Tiger, so I shall name you Tigerkit." She mewed licking the toms head and he mewled. She looked at the she and smiled. "You look like me, but more like a cheetah, therefore I shall name you Cheetahkit." LeopardFang mewed then licked the she's head as well then nudged them to her belly to suckle.

LeopardFang closed her eyes to rest when she heard someone come in. She opened an eye and saw FalconClaw, and he looked panicked. "Yes FalconClaw?" She mewed. "The kits... the clan... found out... half-clan..." FalconClaw mewed panting. "They- they- found out? If they find out the father it will be worse... the tom looks just of him!" LeopardFang wailed and then a she-cat shouldered her way in.

Two more she cats, each with three kits padded in and over to the back of the nursery. LeopardFang looked at the first cat that had shouldered her way in. "SnowStar I-" LeopardFang started. "You betrayed us and mated outside of the clan. You know how we like to keep our clan blood pure. We do let in rogues and kittypets who prove worthy, but kits are no acception. you may keep them, but they will be a low class of cat and have no chance of being leader or deputy unless they prove worthy. You and you're kits will sleep in the back of the nursery, get prey last, and are to sit in the back during meetings, do you understand?" SnowStar mewed.

LeopardFang ducked her head and looked at her kits then back up at SnowStar. "I understand..." She mewed silently then picked up her kits and padded to the back of the nursery while the other 2 she's padded to the front and LeopardFang lay down her kits. She looked at Tigerkit and Cheetahkit. "Even though I lost my place, and made us low, it was all worth it to have my own, beautiful kits." She whispered to them then lay down her head, curled her body around them, and fell asleep.


	2. The Final Decision

Tigerkit woke up with a yawn and looked around the nursery. He saw light coming in from the entrance and he sat up and stretched. _Another day, Another death. Why did CHeetahkit and I have to be born half-clan, for 3 moons we have been teased, ignored, and bullied._ Tigerkit thought angrily. He prodded Cheetahkit in the the side and she moaned and rolled over. "What..." She said sleepily. "Get up, we have to get up before everyone so we can play." Tigerkit mewed. Cheetahkit rolled up onto her paws, a big ball of fluff and Tigerkit giggled. She stretched and smoothed down her fur then they crept out into the camp. They saw the dawn patrol leaving late, again. They padded over to the sunning rock on the edge of camp and sunned themselves when a shadow loomed over them. They opened there eyes and 2 apprentices were staring down at them.

"Move flea-bags, this is clan territory. You disgraceful, _things_ don't belong here." Said the she apprentice with disgust in her voice. "Yeah, so move before we make you. If we do, nobody but your traitor mother would care." The tom mewed with a sneer. "Sorry Mousepaw, sorry Logpaw." Cheetahkit and Tigerkit mewed then stood and leapt down. They padded over to the shady part of camp and started passing around the mossball for a while. They heard something and looked at the warriors den. "It better not be those to fox-dunged kits again. This time I will kill them and feed them to the foxes." A warrior tom mewed. Tigerkit and Cheetahkit quickly hid as the warrior padded over and looked at the bush.

The warrior turned around and a she cat padded up to him. "Calm down Spiderstride, it wasn't them. They are probably in the nursery and you were hearing things." The she mewed. "WHy do you care so much about those, _things? _I mean Lilacstep, really, there mother betrayed us. They are disgraces." Spiderstride mewed to Lilacstep. Tigerkit couldn't hear the rest of the conversation but growled. "Lets get some prey." Cheetahit mewed and Tigerkit nodded. THey made a mad dash towards the Fresh-Kill pile._  
_

Cheetahkit dove in first, then Tigerkit and thye sat in the center of the yummy smelling prey happily. Cheetahkit pawed a crow out of the way and they leapt into their tunnel and into the little cave they made that was big enough for them to stand and roll around in. Tigerkit dragged a mouse in and they shared it then crawled out and dashed for their shady corner.

"I hate being so secretive, but I know if they found us getting Fresh-Kill before sunhigh, we would be dead." Cheetahkit mewed. "Think of it as training for us to be spies. We have hiding spots where no cat can find us, then we attack our victim and drag him into our cave and get the secrets out!" Tigerkit mewed and Cheetahkit smiled. "Yeah!"

"Let all cats, young and old, gather by the split boulder for a meting." SnowStar cried. Tigerkit and Cheetahkit waited as they watched all of the cats flood out from their dens over to the split boulder. Tigerkit saw his mother and poked Cheetahkit. "This way, she's over here." Tigerkit mewed nad he and Cheetahkit dashed to their mothers side.

"Hello kits!" LeopardFang mewed happily. "Hello mummy." Cheethakit mewed and Tigerkit purred his hello. As usual, LeopardFang and her kits took place at the back and stared up. "Tonight is the Meeting. I am selecting the cats to go!" SnowStar mewed and all the cats whispered in hope of going. _Meetings happen only once every two moons, it's rare and special, so if you go, you're very lucky. The deputy always goes, so they don't feel much of a rush._ Tigerkit thought and sighed, knowing he would never. go.

Tigerkit looked at his sister and his mother then leapt down and beckoned Cheetahkit. "I can't take it anymore. I hate this clan and they hate me. I'm going to the Meeting to find father, and I'm going to his clan. They take any cat, weird or normal, half or whole clan blood." Tigerkit mewed and Cheetahkit shook her head. "Don't! You don't know how to climb trees so they won't see you." Cheetahkit mewed. "I have been practicing.' Tigerkit mewed.

Tigerkit heard a hiss and turned his attention back to the leader who was waiting for the whispers to die down. "The cats who will be going are: CloudCry, Juniperpaw, SpiderStride, Logpaw, Mousepaw, Finchfall, Floodnose, Pinepelt, and the deputy, Birdwing. Be ready be sundown, RushClan will not be late again. Dismissed." SnowStar mewed.

Tigerkit looked at Cheetahkit with certainty but her eyes were filled with worry, concern, and sadness. "Please don't go, I need you..." Cheetahkit whispered.

**HIIIIIIII! It's Burstangel here! Just letting you know I would love to have OC's I can only accept like 7-8 so first come first serve! The first 4 will be used as main characters in Tigerkit's next clan. Tigerkit will be their friends OR they will be his mentor. So yeah! Please submit OC's and reviews! Sorry this is a short chapter... I'm trying! ^-^**


	3. The New You

Tigerkit watched as his clanmates lined up to leave. He snuck out of camp before Cheetahkit could see him and up a tree. "Let's go!" SnowStar yowled and he watched as his clanmates appeared in the forest through the bramble. Tigerkit leapt from the branches, causing occasional noise and suspicion.

"What's that?"

"I don't know."

"I don't smell squirrel."

"Neither do I."

Tigerkit heard and hoped they didnt go to find out.

"Be quiet. If we don't investigate we will get there sooner, pick up the pace." SnowStar mewed and the cats murmured a bit and Tigerkit watched as they started walking faster. Tigerkit leapt farther, staring at the branches, then cats, and repeating till he was in the tallest tree and realized, he was at the meeting place.

Tigerkit looked down and cats swarmed in the clearing. 3 Great trees and a large boulder were at the head, where the leaders stood and Tigerkit gasped in excitement.

"Well hello there kit, how did you get here?"

A voice mewed. Tigerkit slowly turned to see the Frostclan leader. "I followed my clan here."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to be with them anymore..."

"Won't your parents worry?"

"My mother. My father is in your clan."

"Who might he be?"

"I don't know... umm... WhipTail! That's it!"

The leader looked at the kit and then thought for a bit. "You look a lot like him. Do not worry you or your father shall not be punished. You know we except any cat that looks fit enough, if your are Whiptail's son, you are fit enough. I am ShardStar." ShardStar mewed. Tigerkit almost burst with glee. "I'm Tigerkit." he mewed.

ShardStar looked across and saw SnowStar and smiled. "I see you made it on time."

"Yes, yes i did." SnowStar mewed. Tigerkit was hiding behind ShardStar and ShardStar looked at him. "My clan leader..." Tigerkit whispered. "Should have known." ShardStar mewed. SnowStar turned her attention to the other cat on the other tree. "Your father is there, next to the black cat." ShardStar mewed ad Tigerkit crept down the back of the trunk, so he wasn't seen.

Tigerkit crept around the cats until he was by WhipTail and the black apprentice. The black she-cat looked at him then prodded WhipTail and pointed. "Wha- A kit?" Whiplash mewed.

"Who are you?"

"Tigerkit."

"Why are you here?"

"I didn't like my clan."

"Where are your parents?"

"My mom is back in SnowClan, you are my father."

Whiptail stared in disbelief. He nudged the kit to him with his tail. "You are LeopardFang's son? Do you have a sister? Where is she?" Whiptail whispered. "Cheetahkit is my sister, she is with mother, and yes I am LeopardFang's son." Tigerkit whispered. Whiptail grinned. "This is Shadowpaw, my apprentice." Whiptail mewed. "Hello Tigerkit." She mewed. "Hello." He mewed then sat between his father's paws. _Now, i'm a FrostClan cat. No more teasing, bullying, only friendship and happiness._ Tigerkit thought.

Cheetahkit trotted into the apprentices den hopefully, then left sadly. _I guess he did leave... Why wouldn't he stay with mom and I?_ Cheetahkit thought sadly. She bumped into FalconClaw, the tom who had covered for LeopardFang. "Hi FalconCLaw." SHe mewed sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"Tigerkit left to go to our father's clan."

"What!?"

"Don't tell LeopardFang, please!"

FalconClaw looked around then grabbed her scruff and padded into the nursery. "LeopardFang, we need to talk." He mewed through Cheetahkit's scruff. LeopardFang stood and padded over and followed FalconClaw out of the den.

FalconClaw set Cheetahkit down by the shady place she and Tigerkit used to play in. "What?" LeopardFang mewed then FalconClaw stared at her with an unreadable expression and LeopardFang looked away.

"I can't."

"You can."

"I won't."

"You will."

"Don't have to."

"You do."

LeopardFang sighed and looked at Cheetahkit. "Your real father is FalconClaw. Tigerkit is your half-brother, you are actually full Rushclan blood. The whole clan knows but was told to treat you both the same, many cats feel guilty for being mean so they just don't talk to you." LeopardFang mewed.

Cheetahkit stared in awe at both of the warriors. "But-you-Whiptail- half- brother..." Cheetahkit mewed, but couldn't get the words out.

"You are the only kit of mine that is full clan blood. Now that Tigerkit is gone, you won't be bullied." LeopardFang mewed, her head hanging.

"So Tigerkit was like a curse to me?"

"Yes... sorta..."

Cheetahkit sighed and looked at them. "I'm not mad, but now that I know that I won't be bullied I feel so much better." Cheetahkit mewed and LeopardFang smiled.

Cheetahkit licked her fur, she was 5 moons, this was her ceremony day. _I wonder why we are apprenticed at 5 moons while other clans at 7? Weird._ Cheetahkit thought.

SnowStar leapt upon the Split Boulder and yowled. "All cats, young and old gather beneath the Split Boulder." She yowled.

Cheetahkit took place in the front with FalconClaw, while her mother in the back.

"Today, CHeetahkit and Tigerkit become apprentices! Come up." SnowStar mewed and the cats murmured with questioning.

Cheetahkit trotted up but Tigerkit was nowhere to be seen. Cats didn't look for him, nor cared about him so SnowStar kept on.

"Cheetahkit, do you promise to uphold the dutiees of an apprentice, protecting and defending this clan at the cost of life and love, listen to your mentor, and be loyal to us?"

"Yes."

"Then by the powers of SolarClan, you are now Cheetahpaw. SpiderStep is your mentor, clan dismissed!" SnowStar mewed.

The clan chanted her name and Cheetahk-**paw** felt special. She leapt down and over to SpiderStep who smiled. He touched noses with her and smiled. "I am glad to take you as my apprentice. Training starts tomorrow at dawn, we go with the patrol so we can see the territory." SpiderStep mewed and Cheetahpaw nodded. She trotted into the apprentices den and was greeted with laughs, smiles, and compliments.

_Tigerkit is gone, I am an apprentice, and I am part of this clan. Thank you Tigerkit for leaving me in peace and happiness._

**HIIIIIIIIIII MixFlight here! I changed my name to my OC's name! Thank you for the wonderful OC's more can still be accepted and thank you for the posotive feedback!**

**Question: Do you think I should do a question of the day?**

**Love yu guys!**

**~MixFlight**


	4. New Clan New Friends

Tigerkit woke in the nursery and a beautiful she stood over him. She had a golden pelt that looked like a moor with the golden stuff the twolegs took in the sunlight. "I'm GoldenRise, a FrostClan queen. You must be Tigerkit. You were really tired from that tree jumping and I was the only queen in here so I decided to care for you." She mewed.

3 kits, obviously 6 moons, bounded over. "These are my kits. The brown and gold she is Burstkit, the golden and tabby tom is Rushkit, and the Black and gold tom is Sparkkit. Burstkit is oldest and Sparkkit is youngest, only by a few seconds though. All of them are 6 moons." GoldenRise mewed.

"Hi!"

"Hello!"

"'Sup."

"Hiya!"

Tigerkit smiled at them. "Wanna play mossball?" Burstkit mewed grabbing one. "Yeah!" Tigerkit mewed and he and his new friends bounded out of the nursery. Tigerkit stared at the busy camp. To his shock, the camp was filled with cats that weren't working, just sharing tongues. "Hey newbie, you comin'?" Sparkkit yowled. "Yeah!" Tigerkit replied.

Tigerkit and the others were playing happily kicking it with hindlegs, batting it with their forelegs, and headbutting it. A tabby tom padded over and Burstkit, SParkkit, and Rushkit yowled happily and danced and bounded around the tom.

"Daddy! Can we come on the patrol with you today!?" Burstkit mewed.

"No, sorry darling. When you become an apprentice you will." He mewed and they all sighed. GoldenRise padded out with a purr and nuzzled the tom. "Hello TimberFrost." She purred. 2 more cats came over, a tom and a she -cat. "Hello DuckFeather, hello DawnRunner, wheres Whiptail, Shadowpaw and Smallpaw?" GoldenRise mewed.

Whiptail , Shadowpaw and Smallpaw padded over. Smallpaw rubbed his tail over Shadowpaw's back and she flicked his tail off and he sighed. "We ready?" TimberFrost mewed. "Yep." The group replied and padded off.

"Who's TImberFrost?"

"The deputy and our father!"

Tigerkit nodded. "Cool!" Tigerkit picked up the Mossball and they kept batting it around and then an apprentice slammed it down. All the kits but Tigerkit cowered. "Hey! What did you do that for!? That was rude!" Tigerkit snarled. The tom glared at him with a frosty gaze. The apprentice was snowy white with icy blue paws, tail tip, ears, and muzzle. "Tigerkit, come here! Don't mess with Icepaw..." Burstkit mewed.

A ginger tabby with large paws padded over. "Icepaw, leave these kits alone. Come on we have training." The she mewed. "Yes Gingerfoot." He mewed glaring at Tigerkit. Gingerfoot and Icepaw padded out just as Shadowpaw and the others padded in and Tigerkit saw Shadowpaw and Icepaw lock eyes then the connection was lost.

"That's Icepaw, he bullies us. He hates kits, well us kits because his mother was killed by his father because she was bearing kits from another tom. He thinks the kits are the reason so he hates us, he killed his father soon after though." Sparkkit mewed.

"He's a thug, just stand up to him." Tigerkit mewed. "We have a med cat apprentice named Mistypaw, as a kit she stood up to him and he twisted her paw and she wasn't able to be a warrior so she was assigned med cat apprentice, she loves it though." Sparkkit mewed.

_Icepaw is trouble, SHadowpaw doesn't know it though, I have to keep her safe._

* * *

Cheetahpaw and Flashpaw, an apprentice who used to be a kit in the nursery with her., padded along with SpiderStride and WillowSmoke. "Today we do battle training." SpiderStride mewed as they got to the sandy hollow surrounded with rocks and trees. "Flashpaw, attack Cheetahpaw, let's see what you got Cheetahpaw." WillowSmoke mewed.

Flashpaw crouched and burst at Cheetahpaw and tackled her. She kicked him off then stood and tackled him and battered his face with her paws and he kicked her into a rock and pinned her with his claws to her neck. Cheetahpaw kicked him in the gut and shoved him over and pinned him down then hit him in the gut and he got weak and she pinned him, paw to his neck. "Stop, you are good Cheetahpaw. You will be a wonderful warrior." SpiderStride mewed.

Cheetahpaw beamed with pride as she got off of Flashpaw. "Alright, do what we do, it's called the fake." SpiderStride mewed. He turned to face WillowSmoke and he used his tail to distract her and she kept looking at his tail until she leaned to look and he tackled her pinning her head down and her legs.

"Use that in battle. Practice between you two." WillowSmoke mewed. Flashpaw face Cheetahpaw and Cheetahpaw used her tail and the spots made it worse and he was in a trance then she tackled him and pinned his head and back legs.

Flashpaw shoved her off and then Cheetahpaw crouched as he used his tail and she leaned over to look and he tackled her and ppinned her head and legs. He stepped off and then SpiderStride and WillowSmoke stood. "Let's go mark the borders." WillowSmoke mewed and they padded to the FrostClan border.

Cheetahpaw looked over and saw a tom that looked exactly like his brother. "Whiptail, it's you." She mewed. Whiptail looked at her and smiled. "Cheetahkit, Tigerkit told me you were here! Why didn't you go with him?" Whiptail mewed. Cheetahpaw snarled at him and bristled. "You're not my father, FalconClaw is. Tigerkit is my half-brother. I am Cheetahpaw now." Cheetahpaw mewed and Whiplash stepped back in disbelief.

"Let's go." TimberFrost mewed and the patrol turned back and Falshpaw tackled Cheetahpaw. "Good one! Confronting the cat who caused your mom to be a traitor! You're cool!" Flashpaw mewed and she turned her head and their muzzles were touching. Cheetahpaw pulled away, remembering the rules. "Thanks." She mewed shoving him off.

Cheetahpaw padded in dropping a vole and squirrel into the pile. JaguarFang padded over to her and licked her head. "I'm proud of you. You are strong and undaunted by what your past was. You confronted Whiptail, I'm proud of you. I was brought back up and no longer am disgraced." LeopardFang mewed happily and Cheetahpaw smiled. "I'm glad." Cheetahpaw mewed then lay in the apprentices den next to Flashpaw.

She curled up and thought about Tigerkit and was wondering how he was. _He's in an un-organized clan, where there is no order, yet they get to the Meeting early. Tigerkit is my enemy now, he has left me, yet helped me. He told Whiptail lies about me and I am stronger now._

**_Thank you for the suggestions and there will be a question of the day!_**

**_QOTD: Do you think that Tigerpaw will end up being stronger than Icepaw and confront him and challenge him?_**

**_Don't have much to say so thank you!_**

**_Luv u!_**

**_~MixFlight_**


	5. Truth and Trust

**2 Moons have passed since Tigerkit has left and he is now apprenticed**

Tigerpaw awoke in the apprentices den with Blastpaw, Sparkpaw, and Rushpaw. Tigerpaw padded out ahead of the siblings and stretched in the dewy morning air. He padded over to the Fresh-Kill Pile and grabbed a nice plump rabbit and shivered as a cold wind blew through the camp. He padded over to Blastpaw and lay it at her paws.

"Want to share?"

"Why?"

"Just, want to share."

"Sure..."

Tigerpaw rolled his eyes and they settled down and started sharing when the dawn patrol padded back in bleeding, with a cat being dragged by Whiptail. TimberFrost entered the leaders den and he and ShardStar emerged and padded over to the group. Whiptail dropped the cat then pinned him down with a snarl. Tigerpaw and the other apprentices noticed them talking and ShardStar, who was usually calm, slashed the cat across the face.

ShardStar leapt upon the leaders den and yowled. "Let all cats young or old, strong or weak, gather under the mossy stone for a meeting." ShardStar called and cats padded slowly from their dens grumbling and yawning. TimberFrost and Whiptail brought the cat upon the mossy boulder and held him there so all the cats could see him.

"This cat here was apart of an ambush that attacked the dawn patrol. In the ambush was Cheetahpaw, Logpaw, FloodNose, and FinchFall. Logpaw was severely hurt in battle by Shadowpaw. Anyway, we captured this cat who is named SpiderStride!" ShardStar yowled.

Tigerpaw felt sick hearing Cheetahpaw had attacked and SpiderStride. _Isn't Cheetahpaw supposed to be apprenticed at 7 moons due to mothers traitoring? What's happening?_ Tigerpaw thought. Tigerpaw looked at his father whose eyes showed slight pain for Cheetahpaw.

"SpiderStride told us that we will fall, sooner or later and 3 clans shall rule the forest. RushClan shall be on top and will punish any cat that doesn't listen. Do we agree!?" ShardStar yowled and FrostClan erupted into angry yowls. Blastpaw and her siblings were yowling as well but Tigerpaw was silent.

ShardStar held up his tail for silence. "Whiptail wished to speak." ShardStar mewed as the clan hushed down. Whiptail stepped up and ShardStar held SpiderStride with TimberFrost. "I can't stand for this either, but there is one problem. CHeetahpaw, she is my daughter, and Tigerpaw's sister. I can't bring myself to harm her. If you see her, do not harm her, please." Whiptail mewed.

"Weakling! Cats fight their siblings and friends in opposite clans all the time! There is no exception for you!"

"Yeah!"

"Get over it!"

Soon the whole clan was filled with angry yowls and Tigerpaw leapt up. "Wait!" He screeched. "I know Cheetahpaw is my sister but she is different. She would never attack any cat who I knew as a friend. WhipTail, she is not the old Cheetahpaw. She is an enemy." Tigerpaw mewed sadly. "Wait till I tell her what you said, scum!" SpiderStride spat and Tigerpaw turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I will tell her."

"you wouldn't care, you hate us both."

"No, only you."

"What?"

"You're father is Whiptail, her father is FalconClaw. She is full RushClan blood. You are scum."

"So... I was the reason she was treated badly?"

"Yes! Now she's stronger and better than you! She is glad you're gone, because she is treated with respect, like every RushClan cat."

SpiderStride grimaced and Tigerpaw looked disgusted.

"Dawn Patrol, take him back to his clan, take Tigerpaw." ShardStar mewed and WhipTail grabbed his son and put him down near the entrance. Shadowpaw joined them, along with TimberFrost and DawnRunner. "Let's go." TimberFrost mewed.

Tigerpaw padded alongside DawnRunner as TimberFrost and WhipTail carried SpiderStride in the front.

"Don't worry."

"What?"

"I know this is a shock about your sister, but don't worry."

"She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, she's glad you left because it benefited you both."

"DawnRunner, how would you know?"

"Well, my brother is in that clan."

"What!?"

"Yeah, we were both RushClan but he hated the disorganization so he went there."

"Who is he?"

"FlashTail."

"Oh... him."

DawnRunner smiled and nudged Tigerpaw then Tigerpaw noticed they were already past the border and at RushClan camp. The patrol padded in and Tigerpaw saw the camp. He noticed Cheetahpaw playing with Mousepaw and Flashpaw. They were laughing and then a cat yowled and the clan looked at the entrance.

SnowStar trotted over with 2 cats who took SpiderStride to the med-cat den.

"Why did you have him?"

"Your cats ambushed us."

Tigerpaw glanced at Cheetahpaw and she looked away. Tigerpaw saw LeopardFang pad over to CHeetahpaw and whisper something and Cheetahpaw stood and padded over to Tigerpaw. "Follow me." She mewed and she turned and followed her, glancing at Shadowpaw.

Cheetahpaw went to the sandy hollow and sat down, Tigerpaw sitting across from her.

"What?"

"I'm a respected apprentice here. I don't need you, I don't need WhipTail, I don't need your pathetic clan."

"They are not pathetic!"

"I'm stronger than you now. I have trained for 2 moons straight, maybe 3, you, at 2 most."

"What happened to you?"

"The truth."

"You're a monster."

"No, I'm a near warrior. Logpaw and the other apprentices follow me. I follow the mating rules, ALL the rules, better than everyone. Your clan has no order, you are weak."

"We are not weak, you are power-hungry."

"I don't care for power, I just want to be able to defend myself."

"Defend yourself from this!"

Tigerpaw launched at Cheetahpaw and she kicked him over her and he twisted and landed on his paws snarling. She used her tail and swished it back and forth and he leaned and she leapt at him and he ducked and rolled then head butted her in the side.

She hissed as she fell and he tackled her and she slashed him across the face and kicked him in his gut and he fell back. She tackled him and slashed him across the face. Tigerpaw slashed at her ear and then clawed her across the muzzle and legs. She yowled and fell back. He leapt on her then something tackled him off.

"Flashpaw! This is my fight!"

Flashpaw glanced at her and stepped off of him. Cheetahpaw glared at Tigerpaw and he glared back then the patrol from FrostClan came.

"Let's go."

"Wait."

"NOW!"

Tigerpaw looked at Cheetahpaw and she opened her mouth then turned to leave.

'I will talk to you at the meeting.' She mouthed then leapt through the brush with Mousepaw and Flashpaw, back to camp.

LeopardFang, FloodNose, and FinchFall appeared beside the patrol. "Let's go." FloodNose mewed.

Tigerpaw entered the camp with the patrol and Blastpaw and Sparkpaw ran over. "Are you ok!? You're bleeding!" Blastpaw mewed. Mistypaw padded over and looked at Tigerpaw and he looked at her. "Follow me." She mewed and he padded after her into the med den. She placed cobwebs and marigold onto his wounds and then stared into his eyes. "Try not to hurt yourself or you will hurt the wounds more." She mewed.

Tigerpaw nodded and got up to leave and she tugged on his tail. 'Meet me tonight by the ivy cave.' She mouthed and he nodded and turned and padded out. Blastpaw met him there.

"What happened?"

"She just put cobwebs and marigold on my wounds."

"And...?"

"She told me not to fight anything or hurt myself. Also, my life is so weird."  
Blastpaw giggled and walked back to the apprentices den with Tigerpaw, their tails twined.

**Alright! Thank you for your answers! Misty, Cheetahpaw is in RushClan and Tigerpaw is in FrostClan, just to clear things up! Also, yes I shall for MistyPaw! **

**QOTD: Do you think Cheetahpaw will disown Tigerpaw at the Meeting?**

**Next Chapter will be all about Cheetahpaw! I will write it tomorrow! Looking forward to your answers and reviews!**


	6. Getting Chosen

**Sorry about not posting a chapter yesterday I didn't have the time! And thank you Guest for your LONG description of LeechTongue! x3 Also thank you for the other OC's! There are no Deputy spots available so the Deputy will be a warrior until a different deputy died! Sorry!**

Cheetahpaw leapt into camp and Flashpaw nuzzled her.

"You Ok?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

Flashpaw smiled and they padded over to their mentors who were waiting by the Apprentices den. "Get some rest, you 3 will train together tomorrow and prove you are fit for the meeting." SpiderStep mewed.

"Yes! I can't wait." Mousepaw mewed her pelt bristling in excitement. FinchFall padded over and rested her sleek tail on her back and she calmed down. "Calm down." She mewed. Mousepaw nodded and then she padded into the den followed by Flashpaw and Cheetahpaw. Cheetahpaw lay with her back touching Flashpaw. _I love Flashpaw, but i must obey the rules and let my mate be chosen... What do I do?_ Cheetahpaw thought then drifted into sleep.

She opened her eyes and was in a snow white forest. She padded around then she turned and saw a clan of cats standing behind her snarling. She recognized Mousepaw, Flashpaw, SpiderStride, and a few others. She looked at herself in a nearby pool and she had the paw-mark of a SolarClan cat on her chest, that all leaders get.

"Tell us when to go CheetahStar."

"I'm ready!"

Cheetahpaw looked at the cats then looked ahead and saw her brother with the same paw mark yet taller and fiercer. His clan stood behind him, snarling and hissing clawing at the ground. She looked between her clan him, her clan, him, and then she stared at the ground. She unsheathed her claws and screeched. "Attack!" She and her clan raced foreward, Tigerpaw's clan doing the same. She leapt in the air to pounce on him and then she felt a prod in her gut.

She opened her eyes and Mousepaw and Flashpaw were awake staring at her. "hurry! Up they will be waiting for us!" Mouspeaw mewed and she scrambled out of her mossy bedding then ran out after Flashpaw and Mousepaw, a few brambles tugging at her pelt but she ignored them. They raced out of the entrance to the sandy hollow and they stopped panting.

Cheetahpaw looked up and saw SpiderStride, FinchFall, FlashTail, and SnowStar.

"Alright, Cheetahpaw and Flashpaw, start." FinchFall mewed.

Flashpaw and Cheetahpaw stood across from each other then got into fighting position, crouched down, ready to pounce.

"Unsheath your claws."

"But-"

"Now."

Flashpaw unsheathed his claws and Cheetahpaw did as well. "Start!" SnowStar mewed.

Flashpaw leapt at Cheetapaw and she reared up but Flashpaw grabbed a root with his tail and pulled himself down then rammed her in the belly and clawed at her sides. She yowled and kicked him in the jaw then rolled up slamming his head into the dirt with a hiss. Flashpaw pulled his head up with such speed that it knocked her in the bottom jaw and she stumbled and he tripped her and she fell. Flashpaw scored his claws down her chest and she clawed his cheek then pulled back her paws and slashed his chest.

He leapt back with a snarl and they circled each other. Cheetahpaw waved her tail back and forth and Flashpaw leaned and Cheetahpaw leapt but Flashpaw went to roll and slipped and she caught him under her. She scored her claws down his back and he shrieked in pain. He got his feet under him and pushed up and she fell back and he tackled her and held his claws to her throat, keeping her legs pinned.

"Stop."

"Are you sure..."

"Yes."

Flashpaw stepped off Cheetahpaw bleeding slightly from facial wounds and chest wounds. The scarlet blood flowed down his ginger coat on his back. Cheetahpaw bled from deep chest wounds and side wounds. The scarlet stained her pale ginger coat. "Mousepaw you against Flashpaw." SnowStar mewed.

SpiderStride glanced at Cheetahpaw but she started grooming her pelt and licking the wounds until they were slightly bleeding. She watched as Flashpaw and Mousepaw leapt at each other, clashed claws, and clawed each other with ferocity. Soon SnowStar told them to stop and Flashpaw sat next to Cheetahpaw and licked his wounds. "Cheetahpaw, you're up." SpiderStride mewed.

Cheetahpaw stood and padded out and Mousepaw stared at her with friendly challenge glittering in her eyes. They crouched in battle stance, staring at each other. "Start!" SnowStar yowled and Mousepaw was already off and tackling Cheetahpaw. Mousepaw slashed her across the face and Cheeetahpaw kicked her gut and then pushed her with her front paws and tackled her. Cheetahpaw slashed her across the face then across her sides. Mousepaw flashed her head up sinking her teeth into the sides of Cheetahpaw's neck and Cheetahpaw went limp and Mousepaw dropped her and slashed her sides and belly and then Cheetahpaw leapt up knocking Mousepaw backwards adn slashing her belly. She tackled Mousepaw and slashed her across the face then stuck her claws to her neck. "Stop."

Cheetahpaw stepped off of Mousepaw and Flashpaw padded over to stand with them. "You all prove worthy and strong enough. Mousepaw, your warrior ceremony shall be after the Meeting. FinchFall smiled and puffed out her chest with pride and then Mousepaw did the same. "Flashpaw and Cheetahpaw you are getting close." SnowStar mewed and they nodded. "2 more moons." SnowStar mewed and they grinned.

SnowStar and the mentors left with their apprentices padding after. Flashpaw padded in the back next to Cheetahpaw and they twined tail and then stopped. Flashpaw padded ahead and padded next to Mousepaw and they joked about something then quieted down. Cheetahpaw padded in and Timberpaw tackled her. "Timberpaw!" She groaned. The brown tabby tom laughed and stepped off. "You going to the Meeting? By the looks of it you are!" The brown tabby tom mewed.

"yes I am."

"Awesome!"

"Indeed!"

"I love you..." 

Cheetahpaw stopped and he licked her cheek then bounded away and she raced after him.

"Y-You do?"

"Yeah!"

"Since when!?"

"Since forever."

"You know the rules..."

"So...?"

"Well..."

"I don't care about the rules, I just want to be with you. In fact, meet me by the river tree."

"O-OK..."

Timberpaw leapt away and over to a group of apprentices who tackled him laughing. Cheetahpaw trotted over to her friends and they were sharing a large rabbit. "Want some?" Flarepaw mewed and Cheetahpaw nodded laying on her belly and tucking her paws under her and grabbed a mouth-full of Rabbit meat.

_Oh SolarClan help me. 2 toms!? And a dream I can't interpret!? Help me understand what to do..._

**Hey! Just to let know I might skip days of posting a chapter! Anyway, question of the day!**

**QOTD!: Do you think Cheetahpaw should obey the rules or go with her heart?**


	7. The Meeting of a Lifetime

**I am so happy! I have 363 views which makes me so happy considering this is my 1st story! :D Cant wait until I get 1,000! Anyway, thank you for the answers and this is my nd chapter made in 1 day! I have to much time! xD Anyway to the story! That means there will be a second question!**

Tigerpaw awoke in the middle of the night and noticed all of the apprentices in the den were asleep. _Meet me by the ivy cave._ Tigerpaw remembered Mistypaw say. He stood from his nest right in the middle and picked his way around the apprentices.

He stepped out of the den with brambles pulling at his pelt but he ignored them. He stretched flexing his claws then retracting them and trotting over to the dirt tunnel and slipped out into the forest. he padded through the forest making sure he didn't brush any brambles, holly, or other foliage.

He noticed the pile of rocks covered in moss and ivy that everycat called the Ivy rock. He trotted in and saw the pool in the back and padded over sitting on one side of the pool and stared at it.

"I thought you wouldn't come."

"Wha!?"

"Sorry If I startled you."

Tigerpaw found himself clinging to the wall of the cave then let himself land on the ground with a sigh.

"It's ok."

"I'm glad you came."

"Why wouldn't I come?"

"I don't know."

"Well neither do I."

TIgerpaw grinned and she splashed some water on him with a giggle. He splashed more water on her. "He-!" He leapt over the pool and his nose touched hers and she blushed. "Don't want to wake up the clan do you?" He whispered and she nodded and he leapt back over.

"I saw you twining tails with Blastpaw..."

"Yeah? What of it?"

"Do you like her?"

Tigerpaw sighed and looked at Mistypaw. "I love her but I don't really know if she loves me."

"She doesn't."

"What?"

"Every tom that I love she keeps me away from them because she wants me to stay in the code."

"That's good."

"I'm sorry I said she doesn't. You, she might actually love. I love you, but you don't love me..."

Tigerpaw padded around the pool next to her. "Who said I didn't?" He mewed brushing his tail under her chin and she blushed. She looked outside and saw the moon lower in the sky. She stood and stared at him.

"We have to go."

"Alright."

"See you in 2 nights."

"2 Nights?"

"The Meeting silly!"

"Right!"

Tigerpaw smiled and padded out and Mistypaw followed him.

* * *

Tigerpaw stood by the entrance pacing. Blastpaw laid her tail on his back. "Calm down." She mewed and he nodded. He stood straining himself from bouncing with pure excitement. ShardStar leapt over with TimberFrost. "Lets go!" ShardStar mewed and soon they were in the forest racing through the foliage. Tigerpaw felt the wind on his fur as they ran and he stared at the moonlight streaming down.

Tigerpaw saw the tree he had jumped into as a kit and they leapt upon the island and Tigerpaw stayed near the back. "Are you going to mingle with the other apprentices?" Blastpaw mewed. "Later.." Tigerpaw mewed looking around. Blastpaw shrugged and trotted off.

Tigerpaw felt something tap him adn he saw Cheetahpaw. He followed her into the trees and she turned.

"Stop trying to brother up to me like we are still family. You leaving gave me my triumph and respect."

"What do you mean?"

"You are my half-brother, not my full brother. You cursed me."

"Why can't we still be the siblings we were yet be in different clans?"

"It shall not work."

"So what are you saying?"

"You are not my brother. You are nothing but an enemy, an enemy i shall meet and defeat in battle."

Tigerpaw sat there, mouth agape as Cheetahpaw found her clan and sat with them. Tigerpaw found Blastpaw mingling with a group of RushClan and HeatherClan cats. A HeatherClan she padded over to Tigerpaw.

"Hi!"

"Hello.."

"I'm Wheatpaw! Who are you?"

"I'm Tigerpaw, FrostClan."

"Cool!"

A CharCoal black tom padded over and his pelt had white and ginger stripes, spots, paws, and tail.

"The meeting is about to start."

"Lighten up."

"It is."

ShardStar's yowl sounded around the Island. "Let the meeting commence!" ShardStar yowled. "We have 4 new apprentices. Tigerpaw, Blastpaw, Sparkpaw, and Rushpaw!" SHardStar yowled and they all puffed out their chests with pride. "Prey is good, we had a small skirmish with RushClan by the border but other than that, we are well." ShardStar finished.

SnowStar glared at him. "We have 6 new apprentices! Flashpaw, Cheetahpaw, Timberpaw, Lilypaw, Hushpaw, and Ripplepaw!" SnowStar mewed. Those apprentices puffed out their chest's in pride as well. 'Prey is also good and there is nothing else to report." SnowStar mewed.

"We have 4 new apprentices as well! Heatherpaw, Beetlepaw, Darkpaw, and Smallpaw." MoorStar mewed. "Also, prey is good and we have lost a single warrior who fell and broke his neck when chasing a fox away. The fox was gone and he tripped and fell snapping his neck." MoorStar mewed and HeatherClan was silent.

"Meeting ended!" SHardStar mewed and FrostClan gathered as well as the other clans. Tigerpaw's thoughts were on Wheatpaw as he left then they drifted to Cheetahpaw. He glanced at her but she was giggling with her friends.

_Why Cheetahpaw, why? Why have you disowned me, ditched me, and hated me? _


	8. The Start of Leaf-Bare

**Hey! Sorry I didn't do that QOTD I had to get off! Also, sorry for not posting for a while, I had NO time! So here is chapter 8!**

Tigerpaw woke up thinking about Cheetahpaw, Mistypaw, and Wheatpaw. It had already been 3 days since the Meeting and they were all he could think about. He trugged out of the apprentice den and the sunlight burned his eyes. He blinked then opened his eyes and adjusted to the bright light and the chill of the wind. _Leaf Bare is nearing, and soon we won't have enough prey._ Tigerpaw thought and was tackled by Blastpaw. Their noses touched and they blushed.

"ShardStar has a special assignment for the apprentices!"

"What is it?"

"He will tell us if you hurry up!"

"Sorry, get off me so I can."

Blastpaw purred a reply and leapt off. Tigerpaw rolled onto his belly and stood up. He stretched leaving his claw marks in the ground then looking at her. "Let's go." He mewed. They bounded over to the leaders den and padded in and everyone else was already there, except Mistypaw.

"You all know what I gathered you here for?"

"Yes."

"I want ALL of you to hunt for prey. All the prey you can find so we can store for leaf-bare, understand?"

"Yes ShardStar!"

Tigerpaw noticed Icepaw nuzzling Shadowpaw and she nuzzling him back and Tigerpaw snarled at Icepaw.

"Leave her alone, punk."

"Why?"

"She's to good for you."

"Oh really?"

Icepaw pinned Tigerpaw and snarled at him. ShardStar snarled at Icepaw and he stepped off Tigerpaw. "Settle this, away from others." ShardStar snarled. Shadowpaw glanced at Tigerpaw with question and he looked back at her with pleading eyes of, "Stay away, he will hurt you!" She turned and streamed out with the rest of the apprentices.

Tigerpaw padded with Blastpaw and 2 other apprentices named Pouncepaw and Ripplepaw. All of the apprentices were out of camp and they were already separated into two groups when TimberFrost padded out. "Icepaw and Tigerpaw are the leaders of their groups. Tigerpaw's group, that side, Icepaw's group that side. Go!" TimberFrost mewed and the apprentices raced into the forest. "Ripplepaw, Sparkpaw, Harepaw, Minnowpaw, Leafpaw, and Hornetpaw, go that way! The rest of us will head this way!" Tigerpaw mewed and those who were called branched off and so did Tigerpaw's half.

"Hunt in pairs and keep your prey hidden!" Tigerpaw mewed. They slowed to a stop, careful not to scare the prey. "Pouncepaw and Splintpaw, Berrypaw and Rustpaw, and Blastpaw and I. Find a place where you won't run into the others." Tigerpaw mewed and they paired up and bounded away. Tigerpaw padded through the brush with Blastpaw by his flank and Tigerpaw stopped. "Mouse." He whispered. He gestured to a bush that it would be running to and Blastpaw crept under iit, slightly disturbing the quiet.

The mouse pricked its ears then kept on eating the nut. Tigerpaw crept behind it then leapt, falling short and the mouse bulleted towards the bush, straight into Blastpaw's paws. "Nice catch." Tigerpaw whispered and Blastpaw puffed out her chest. She buried the mouse by the bush for them to get later. They padded onward and Blastpaw looked up and so did Tigerpaw.

"Two crows. Let's make them fly upwards into the branch above where we will by waiting."

"How?"

"Bring a stone and drop it on my signal."

Tigerpaw nodded and they picked up equally large stones and climbed up the tree's swiftly and made sure their fur didn't brush the bark. They climbed stealthily onto the limbs above and Tigerpaw looked at Blastpaw. She flicked her tail down fast as if to throw something and they dropped their stones next to the crows and the crows took off only to be taken down. "Nice!" they mewed congratulating each other.

Tigerpaw met back up with his group and counted 22 peices of prey in all. "Nice! You all did well!" Tigerpaw mewed and they all sighed happily. "Let's head back." Tigerpaw mewed. They padded back talking through the furs of their prey, some holding one in their mouth and one by their tail. Tigerpaw stood by the entrance and a few moments later, Icepaw's group showed up.

"How much prey Icepaw?"

"18 peices! Beat that."

"Already did, 22."

Icepaw growled then leafpaw and Hornetpaw came through with 2 more peices. "Make that 24." Tigerpaw sneered. icepaw tackled him and tore at his shoulders. Tigerpaw yowled and slashed Icepaw across the face and kicked him in the gut then twisted, slamming him to the ground. All the apprentices watched in awe as Tigerpaw and Icepaw slashed and kicked each other, rolling on the dusty earthen floor. Tigerpaw pinned Icepaw holding a claw to his throat and Icepaw went limp as a sign of giving up. Tigerpaw snarled and padded back to his group, slightly bleeding. Blastpaw licked his wounds and Shadowpaw licked Icepaw's.

"You're lucky you won."

"Yeah, because I pick on cats my own size!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"When you hurt Mistypaw causing her to be med apprentice. You broke her paw, though it was healed, she had already been forced Med-apprentice!"

Shadowpaw stared at Icepaw in disbelief and fear.

"Is it true?"

"No of course not."

"Tell me, is it true!"

"... Yes..."

Shadowpaw snarled at him and slashed him across the cheek and padded over to Tigerpaw's group. "26 prey, and 16 for you." She hissed and Tigerpaw's group and Icepaw's group mewed congratulations to her then TimberFrost padded out. "Come in." He mewed. They padded into camp and dropped their prey in separate piles. ShardStar padded over and counted and smiled. "I made this a contest even though none of you knew. Tigerpaw's group wins and doesn't have to do any work for a moon, or until prey runs short. I will have cats guarding the pile to make sure every cat takes only 1 peice of prey so no cat reduces the pile." ShardStar mewed and padded off.

Tigerpaw's group yowled happily and they bounded about happily.

_That's one person gone in my life, well out of the way._

**HEYOOO! Sorry If I sent chain-mail to you guys I REALLY hate the thought of people under my bed so yeah! :3**

**QOTD: Did you see my poll?**


	9. What's Up With Them?

Cheetahpaw padded into camp proud with herself. _I don't need my weak brother, i don't need my weak thought father. i only need my clan, my friends, my clan family, and me._ Cheetahpaw ran into Bramblepaw who looked tired.

"Hey Bramblepaw, what's wrong?"

"Nothing... just tired..."

"Why didn't you sleep?"

"I couldn't! I have been doing work since you left! I was just going to the den to sleep though."

"Oh! Sorry for keeping you up!"

"No problem..."

Cheetahpaw sighed and padded over to the Fresh-Kill pile and grabbed a mouse and Flarepaw, who padded over, grabbed a thrush.

"Want to eat together?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Ok, over here."

Flarepaw padded over to the shaded part Cheetahpaw and Tigerpaw used to play in and thoughts came rushing back to her. She pushed them away and focused on Flarepaw. She bit into her mouse and it tasted bland. She kept taking bites and she looked up noticing Flarepaw eating slowly and staring at her. He got up and started padding towards her.

"Flarepaw? What are you doing?"

"Cheetahpaw..."

"Flarepaw!"

Flarepaw's eyes were bright again and he looked around worridly.

"Wh-what happened!?"

"I don't know! You tell me!"

"Quiet down out there!"

Flarepaw quickly ate his thrush and then looked at Cheetahpaw and ran back over to the den and slipped in. Cheetahpaw sighed and threw the rest of her mouse out of camp and padded over to the den and curled up in her nest between Bramblepaw and Flarepaw. She heard their breaths and they were even showing they were asleep. SHe closed her eyes and matched their breaths and found herself drifting off to sleep.

**Hey guys! I know this was a short chapter and I haven't posted for a LOOOONG time. I had writers block and this is all I could muster. Plus I have Divergent stuck in mah brain blocking out any thinking! I read all the book sand even the start of the Four series and I saw the first movie! Sorry about all this Im trying!**

**QOTD: What should I do for the next Chapter?**


End file.
